Don't Trust a Wolf
by IgneelXTheXDragon
Summary: Hi, I'm Ni'ellei, no one ever notices me, and I would prefer it stays that way thank you very much, unfortunately, that was not to be.
1. Chapter 1

My story is a long one, and I believe I should start from the beginning.

My mother, Sharla Nettie Holmes nee Judds was an average woman, or to everyone else, but Sharla had a secret. She was a witch, my father, brother of Siger Holmes, was Herben J. Holmes, and he was average, this time really, no odd secrets, he married my mother free of will, and found out her secret, and much to the surprise of them both, stayed.

A while after their marriage, they conceived me, Jayme Ni'ellei Holmes. I'll skip my childhood as it is dull, and not note worthy. When I had turned eleven a letter had come in the mail, one that told of a magical school, called Hogwarts.

_ Dear Ni'ellei Holmes, _

_It would please us all here at Hogwarts if you would join us, we chose to send this letter by muggle modes, instead of average magic post, because we do not know if you mother has told you of us yet, please send your response as soon as possible, there is a list of supplies attached, please get them before the first of September. _

_ Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall._

The letter read. My mother had told me when I turned nine that I was not like other children, and boy, that was an understatement.

That year, a lot changed for me, we moved to a new neighborhood, called Hover Boulevard where I met several young children, one that stood out was Lily Evans, she didn't really like me, but we always seemed to be at the park down the street at the same times. One day, I decided to see if I could do magic, like the letter said, and tried to break the rock I had picked up from the soil-wood chip mix on the playground, it worked, which had surprised me greatly, I had never attempted magic before, and I rather enjoyed watching things do my bidding without my direct (physical) influence. I tried this over and over, and even once attempted to burn a bush, which had kept whispering in my ear, I managed a slight glow and a small heat for about ten minutes, before I became dizzy and needed to rest.

I turned to sit down by the previously glowing bush, but a hand grabbed my shoulder, it was precious Lily Evans. "Lily. If you're here to tell me this is your bush, and that I should leave it alone, I don't wanna hear it, I just wanna sit down; I won't hurt your bush I promise." But she didn't say anything; she just stared at me, surprised probably.

"Lily? Are you Okay?" I asked, she nodded, and opened her mouth, but then closed it again. "I need to take you to see my friend." Lily said dragging me along to the street next to ours, I resisted, because my Mom had said not to go near that street, which I told Lily the entire way, but I was significantly smaller than her, as I am again, abnormally smaller than my peers, I still considerably am, not that that stops me from being better than them. "Do stop trying Jayme, it's not like I'm dragging you to your demise!" She shouted angrily. "How do I KNOW that! You've hated me since I got here, and I said barely a word to you!" I yelled back. "And I'm sorry for that, I should have given you a reason to hate you, and for that I truly wish you'd forgive me, but right now, I really need you to trust me, and come with me to my friend's house. OK?" She said urgently, I shook my head, but followed her anyway.

Soon we arrived at a worn down two story house, at the end of the street, which was dark, and grimy, and not a place for children at all. But I trusted my magic enough to at least save me in the case of an altercation.

Lily knocked quietly on one of the windows, and shortly, a boy around our age came outside, he had lanky black hair that fell onto his shoulders. "Lily, I thought I told you not to come here, it's not safe." He said sharply. "Yeah I know, but look! This is Jayme…she's one of us." She whispered the last part, looking down at me.

"You mean…" The boy asked. Lily nodded. "Well, take her back to the park. I'll catch up with you." He then ran back into the house, and Lily and I were on our way back to Hover.

"Lily, who is that boy? He's your friend?"I asked, he didn't seem the type Lily would associate with, she was clean, pristine if you will, and he was greasy, and grimy, with hair that would catch fire if within ten feet of an open flame, not that I cared, I mean, his body and what not, but still. "Yeah. He's my friend. We've been friends for a while now, that's why I didn't try and make friends with you. Because he doesn't really like many other people. I think he might like you though." She said a smile on her face.

"Thank you." I said shortly. Once we were back to our neighborhood, I sat on one of the many swings, and rested. "You saw me do magic on that bush huh? Is that why you made me go to that boy? Do you think I'm crazy, and want him to commit me so you don't look bad?" I always come up with crazy conspiracies like that. "No, no nothing like that, in fact the opposite really. We're like you!" She demonstrated by picking up a bunch of flowers, and making them fly off into the wind.

She introduced me to her friend, Severus, and we all became quite close, but I always felt as though I didn't belong with them, or anywhere for that fact.

SKIP TO FIRST OF SEPTEMBER

I boarded the train, like everyone else, and waited for the dreadful ride to be over, not that I don't like trains, I just don't like people my age, or younger.

After a dreadful four hours on a train, we first years were all herded into cramped boats, which I considered cruel and unusual punishment, and were taken, by boat, across a vast lake, which took several minutes, when the older children took flying carriages to the school. We were all lined up in the stairway, which lead up to a grand set of doors, oak I believe. "OK, when you get inside, you'll be sorted into houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff, all these houses are equals, and you will be loved and accepted into your respected homes." We all entered the grandeur room, well several if going by size, and stood in the center, Professor McGonagall, strode in front of all of us, and welcomed us to Hogwarts.

/

"Holmes, Jayme-Ni'ellei!" McGonagall called loudly, I shoved my way through the rather thick crowd, though that was not an easy feat, as I am so small, while average children my age are at least five feet tall, I am barely three, which leaves many children towering above me. Not that I have a problem, I knew I would be smaller, I've always been short, it was never a problem before, and it is not now. I sat on the tiny stool, which was surprisingly the exact right height for my little tiny legs, McGonagall put the hat on my head, and of course it slid down and covered my eyes, why not, the hat sat on my head for the longest time, telling me stories, and gauging my reactions, telling me of minds good and bad, telling me that I have the most potential he had seen in a long time, since he was made is what he said actually. He chose Gryffindor for me, saying it was the closest fit.

SKIP FIVE YEARS NI'ELLEI IS IN SIXTH YEAR

I woke with a nice yawn, I was awake before most in my dorm, Lily usually wakes up a little before me, but she lies in bed, so I always get the shower first, which is a great thing. I've grown a little since first year, now I'm almost five feet tall, I'm not one that people really notice, short, I color my hair, the only unusual thing about me really, but originally I have dark red hair, not unlike that of Lily, which is now a vibrant pink, I have crystal clear blue eyes, and no freckles.

I'm still behind that of my peers' growth wise, but what I miss in height I make up for in magical ability. I can fly, I'm the best in my class in everything, Potions, Charms, Transfigurations, everything, though oddly, I'm not any of my teacher's favorite, well, unless you count Dumbledore, he almost constantly demands my presence, he and I get along quite well. I tell him of my crazy ideas, and he encourages me to look into them. I often experiment with such crazy ideas.

I was on my way there actually, when my life changed, well I'd say forever, but to me it was merely a moment. "Oh!" I said after running into someone, rather sturdy build I'd say, I fell on my bottom, the person turned around, and of course, had to look down to find me, it was a boy, in my year, Remus Lupin I believe. "Oh, hello, sorry I was standing there…I should remember not to stand in the middle of the corridor yeah?" He asked.

"Not a problem." I said climbing to my feet. "What year are you?" He asked. "Sixth. Ni'ellei Holmes." I said sticking my hand out to him. "Oh! You're Lily's friend. I've never really…" He trailed off, seeming to remind himself that what he was about to say was insulting. "Yeah, you've never noticed me. No one does." I sighed and scurried on my way to Dumbledore's office.

After my daily meeting with Dumbledore, I rushed back to the Gryffindor Common room, "Ni'ellei!" Someone called as I ran up the stairs to the girl's Dorm. "NI'ELLEI!" The same person yelled again. "I turned around and saw Remus standing at the base of the stairs. "Remus. What do you want?"

REMUS' POV

I looked at those startlingly blue eyes of hers and thought she was staring into my soul, which I'm sure she could. "Ni'ellei, I wanted to say sorry, I did notice you, I just…never really put it to thought, Lily has a lot of friends, and I just thought you were like, a third year that really just wanted to get in league with the big dogs is all! Honest, I didn't really see your importance, now I do, please forgive me?" I said, doing my closest impression of Sirius when he really wants something, AKA the 'Baby-Puppy-Chubby-Face, which I have successfully mastered due to years of exposure.

I looked straight into her eyes again, and saw contemplation, which in my book was a pretty good thing; at least she wasn't so angry to not forgive me. "I'm not important." She said turning on her heel and Apparating away to God knows where.

Which in itself is a feat, as no one, not even the Minister of Magic himself can apparate on Hogwarts soil.

A/N: I know peeps can't apparate in Hogwarts, please don't comment about it, it all has something to do with this amazingly unique girl, whom I will elaborate in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN THIS! THE ONLY ONE I OWN IS NI'ELLEI AND HER FAMILY P.S. THIS IS NOT CANNON!

STILL REMUS' POV

"Whaddya mean she just 'Disparate' in the school?!" Sirius screeched a mouthful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. "Yes, right on the girls stairs!" I yelled back. Just as we finished that conversation the woman in question entered the room. "That's her. " I whispered, she walked along side Lily Evans, she smiled up at her, and I felt the strangest emotion welling up inside me.

"Moony what's that face about mate?" James asked from beside Sirius, he was probably ignoring most of the conversation before, looking around for his Lily-kins, whom, although no one would ever say it, we've all been a little more than frustrated with, not only does she think that saying no has no effect on James, us closest to him can feel the pain he goes through every time she says no.

I didn't realize I was still staring at Ni'ellei until James slapped me, yelling something about how I was 'Eyeballing his woman' which I calmly replied that I was looking at the girl beside her, to which he replied with an OK.

Sirius looked at me strangely for a moment, but then was quickly distracted by his plate of Mashed Potatoes.

**Ni'ellei's POV**

I walked beside Lily, she was significantly taller than me, so it was rather difficult to keep pace with her, not that I ever complained, because she would only say that I could walk at my own pace, but I knew she would get distracted and forget about me, and I would be left walking alone. Lily sat by her other friends, none of them particularly like me, because I'm one hard person to get along with. "Ni-Ni?" Someone asked from behind me, I turned and saw Severus Snape, he was clearly under disillusionment, but I can see straight through those, he beckoned me away, and I told Lily to go fix up her make up before we went into the Great Hall.

"What Snape. I thought Lily and I made ourselves perfectly clear." I said turning on my heel, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him. "Ni'ellei, I didn't mean what I said. I'll prove it." He said, pushing one of the loose strands of bubblegum pink hair out of my face. "I will." He said before turning and leaving. That just means he's gonna try and get Lily to forgive him, like that's gonna happen. "Ni'ellei. How do I look?" Lily asked.

"Perfect." I replied. She always did, I can never seem to understand how someone so beautiful, can seem to forget she is. She thinks no one thinks she is because that arse James Potter has everyone in the school scared to death of his wrath if the even looked at her. Which, he only does because he knows he has hardly a chance with her, sometimes, when she says no, it really hurts her, because she thinks that he's the only one that'll ever like her, because he made it like that.

I'm sort of jealous of her actually, because he likes her that much, no one likes me at all. Not that I really want someone to, because they would just get in the way of my mission. Which the Hat said would come along soon this year. I still have no idea what it could be.

**REMUS' POV**

"Remus, do you think Lily'll ever say yes?" James asked that night in the Dorm, he was trying to sleep, but I was still awake doing my homework. "Honestly James?" I asked, not really going to change the answer I've given him since third year. "Yes please." Was his reply. "I think she will." I replied, sighing to myself. I wish I could love someone like he does. Everyone I loved, romantically anyway, would always run. I tried to go out with this girl, Mary, and I told her, and she tried to kill me. Dumbledore obliviated her, for all of our safety of course.

"I think you like that girl. Ni'ellei." James said, his voice dropping. "Hm?" I asked, Ni'ellei, sure she was a nice girl, but like her? She's a good two feet shorter than me, and that's a little awkward, of course. "Nah. And even if, she'd never like me, she has dead eyes. No emotions. She's crazy. " But I was lying. I could see it in her. She's perfect.

NI'ELLEI POV

Little did he know, nearly the same conversation was going on just across the wall. "Do you think James will ever stop asking me out?" Lily asked, she was doing her homework, and I was sketching absently in my muggle sketch book, I don't pay attention to what I draw, I just do, and when it's finished I'll figure out what my mind was trying to tell me, without making it obvious. "I'm positive he will." I said not taking my eyes off my book. "Ni…I think Remus like you." That got me to pause for a moment, processing the information. "I'm sure he doesn't. I told you, no one ever notices me long enough to develop an opinion, good or bad. " I resumed drawing.

About ten minutes later, I was finished, and I immediately knew what it was I had drawn, and what my subconscious was trying to tell me. It was telling me, I was hopelessly, and utterly in love with one Remus Lupin.

A/N: Thank you so, so, so much for your reviews! I've never had one so quickly after posting a story! And I will update regularly!


	3. Chapter 3

I stared blankly at the chalkboard in front of me, my notes already taken, and the work for the day already done. I was completely, and utterly bored. I had read all the books I had taken with me, and was currently maxed out on the number of books I was able to check out until I was done, so I was stuck, I thought about what I had drawn, a picture of Remus, of course. He was smiling, not an unusual thing, but most of the time my sketches are a bit more cryptic, and take a little longer to puzzle out.

After class I walked my usual way to Charms, thinking about when I would go to the Library. Hoping that today wouldn't be too busy. "Ni'ellei!" Someone shouted from a distance behind me, I was almost sure it was Lily, but no. It was my least favorite Gryfindor, Sirius Black. I've seen the types of things he gets up to, and quite honestly, I'm a bit jealous he gets away with that stuff, I mean, I've seen him put fire ants on a poor first year slytherin, I mean, no wonder all of them hate us, but if I got away with stuff like that, I'd use it to my advantage, maybe douse all the annoying Ravenclaws that think they're superior, or maybe the meanie Slytherin, but not tiny first years, in green goo, or something petty like that. Nothing dangerous like ants down a boys trousers, that's just cruel really.

"What is it Black?" I asked impatiently. "Whoa, where's all this hostile-ness coming from?! I've never said a word to you!" He said, looking a little insulted. I shrugged. "I've seen what an arse you are, and personally, I don't wish to be associated with someone like you. No offense." I said, shrugging. "OK, well. I've gotten news that we're doing a project in Slughorn's, and he's pairing us up…" I wondered where he would get such information, but pushed that thought away, if he was to be paired with me, I have no feeling on it. He'd just get an A in that class, we'd get new partners, and I'd go back to normal routine, of walking to class alone, doing my work and homework before anyone else, and be an all around goody two shoes.

"Fine. And why would you wish to share this with me?" I asked not really caring about his answer.

"I don't know. Seemed like a fair thing to do don't you think?" He asked, a thought wrinkle forming in the space between his eyes. "Sure. Well, I'm going to leave, before I'm late for Charms." I said forcing a tight smile on my face.

Oh how the gods hate me. I was forced to sit next to Sirius in Charms too. I mean isn't one class enough? NO, they've gotta force me to be around such an annoying, obnoxious, pretty boy, that can barely pay attention in class, how am I supposed to get an A if he's bugging me all the time?

More so, I have him in Potions! Slughorn already pretty much hates me anyway! What would my Mum say if I got a T on my OWLs?

I got through the one class with little to no problem, but when the warning Black gave me in the halls came to ring true, he would NOT shut up about how he was right, and how I was wrong, how a girl who spends all her time studying, has gotten this one thing wrong, and keeps trying to tell me about how he would've worded this paper, and how he would've cut this particular root of beetle leg, and how if I was even half as smart as he was I'd have more friends, and spend less time in the library.

By the time class was over, I was just about ready to pull my hair from my head.

The first thing that really made me angry, was he would barely pay any attention to the lesson at all, he wrote NOTHING down, all he did the entire class was critizize my notes, or what I was doing, or how I was holding my quill, or anything he could think of really.

The second thing that made me want to kill myself was how he went on about how he was dared to wax his leg hair, and how soft it is. He kept asking if I wanted to feel his legs! This kept taking up class time, and I missed a good page of notes because of it! After class was done, he followed me to my next class, and when I asked what he was doing he claimed he was going to class as well, but I know that's wrong, because he has class this period on the other side of the castle!

He kept trying to talk to me in the Common room too, he claimed he was trying to make me kill him, I swear, he'd never give it up! I just don't want to talk to him. I seriously can't take his crap! I told him if he didn't want me to kill him in the most inhumane way ever, he'd leave me alone, of course, that didn't detire him from bugging me, until I was forced to retreat into the safety of my Dorm room, where I was confronted by a gossiping mess of people I genuinely don't like. I told you, the gods looked down upon me, and said, "Ni'ellei, I think today is a great day to show you what Hell feels like."

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! This is the most I've ever gotten, (probs because it's my first story) but thank you all none the less Much Love.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello readers, if you're reading this, I love you, no matter what. And I want you all to know, I will not be updating as much, because a fiasco at school, and so, if I stop it's not because I don't want to finish it, it's because I probably can't. Also its chrizzmizzle, so I've gotta spend the time with the family. Also at the request of one of the people who read this, I have changed the format, to this one, if anyone wants me to change it back, just comment. I'm sure no one will, (about this) but Imma say anyway. I would fix all of them this way, but I can't because my internet is too slow to load all those pages…and for that I am deeply sorry.

Sirius kept with the same routine for about two more weeks since the original instance, until, one Friday, I nearly exploded with anger, and he got far too annoying for my liking. I sent a hex at him, and we were both serving detentions five nights a week for the foreseeable future. I groaned as we got out of detention with McGonagall late one night. "I think we should talk Ni."He said I nodded.

"Ni'ellei, I don't think this is the best thing, we should be getting along, you know that, and I know that. So what's stopping us?" He asked. "Well, you being a complete and utter dickhead might be something." I responded. "Ni'ellei, I'm like that to everyone. So, you should just accept that." He replied. "Well then we can't be friends." With that, I turned on my heel, and ran to the one place I knew Sirius Black would never step foot, the Library. Thank God, she hasn't closed up shop yet.

The tables were all barren, except for the few studious Ravenclaws that seem to live here. I sat at the farthest table from the door, that way even if, in the off chance that Sirius did come in, he wouldn't see me, and would probably not venture this far into the place he dreads even speaking of. Honestly, I doubt I would've gotten to sixth year without this place, I suspect that he forces Remus to do his work for him.

Speak of the devil, or rather think of the devil, Remus sat a few tables away from me, his back was to me so I doubt he saw me. I got up, leaving my bag on the table, and wondered around looking for a book, I found one, after very little search, a mythology book, focusing on Circe, the goddess of Magic. I was always interested in this sort of thing, anything that had to do with magic fascinated me, accurate or not.

When I returned to my table, I noticed that Remus moved from his original spot, to one facing me and I prayed he was deeply involved with that book of his. Unfortunately for me, that was not the case. The moment I sat down, those hazel eyes of his locked with my crystal blue ones. He smiled at me, then looked down at his watch, and began packing up. I was perplexed, as he had only just arrived.

I was wrong in my assumption that he was leaving though, as he was merely going to sit across from me at my own table. "Hello." He whispered I knew we were far enough into the library that no one that would care would be able to hear us. "Hey." I said, opening my book, and reading. I reached into my bag, and pulled a chocolate bar out of my bag. He coughed, and I looked up at him, to see him staring fixedly at my hand. "Do you want some?" I asked. He glanced down, and nodded. I laughed quietly, and broke the delicious food item in half.

We sat for about thirty minutes, and simultaneously we realized it was close to curfew, and both of us walked back to Gryffindor tower, where we entered the common room, chatting idly about our plans for the first Hogsmeade trip. We parted ways there. I rushed up the stairs to the girl's dorm, and he more than likely did the same, but for the boys.

I slept soundly, well as soundly as one can with a very snore filled room, and not to mention, all the girls had different alarm times, so every hour after four in the morning there was an alarm. I woke when my alarm went off, at around six thirty. I took a quick shower, and dried with a spell. I contemplated whether or not to put any makeup on. After some time, I decided on mascara and some lip-gloss. Not too much, but not too little either.

Now it's time to face the music, and I walked down the stairs to the Gryffindor common rooms, where I was confronted with a semi angry posse of Gryffindor boys, that happen to call themselves the Marauders.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ni'ellei." The most notorious of the four, Sirius, spoke first. "What you did, however insulting, was brave. And a little bit of a turn on, but more importantly, it proved our suspicions of you being Marauder material. When Slug paired us up, I knew. That you would be the perfect addition to the Marauders; I just needed to prove it is all." He shrugged. "When you stood up to Sirius, he knew you were the one." My personal favorite, Remus Lupin, said.

"You're pretty good at pranks as I recall." James Potter said, if not a little bitterly. You see, one time, in first year, I had pulled a particularly good prank on him. I like the type of pranks that don't harm you physically, but humiliate and degrade you, and I think that's the spark this group needed. "Yes. I am pretty good." I said nonchalantly. "Hey…um…what does that mean? Me being a Marauder?" I asked, confused. These dudes seemed a little too attached to each other, I mean, it's a great idea, but I've never had friends like that… 

"Well, mainly that means that, you'll become one of us, you're nice enough…we can prank, spend time, and we all know, that the more you get to know us, the more you'll love us." James wiggled his eyebrows. "Not likely." I said laughing, I looked over at Remus, but his eyes were firmly glued to the floor below his feet. I frowned, feeling some unfamiliar emotions welled up inside me, something like grief, or longing of some sort. "Ok, well, do you wanna go sit with us in Breakfast? Because we know you won't sit with Lily, because you guys don't really share the same friends…" Peter trailed off getting more and more awkward.

"Sure Pete. And you're right. Lily and I don't really have the same circle of friends." I sighed, I really do think Lily and I might grow apart…after Sev, we kinda fell apart. He shouldn't have said that…those horrible words, I understand where she came from, but I do think that it's all a little petty, he wasn't thinking, he knew that it would hurt her, but she should have forgiven him, it's been a year! I would've forgiven him, instead of leaving him friendless. I still harbor some anger, he shattered the only strong friendships I had, him and Lily. But I did forgive him for that…I don't however approve of his decision to join the Deatheaters, maybe that's the reason she hasn't forgiven him. But I think it's because she's a silly little girl who doesn't understand the value of Loyalty beyond humanly emotions.

We sat awkwardly, James smiled seemingly oblivious to the tension that was crushing the rest of us. "So, Ni'ellei, what did you do during the summer?" Remus asked. "Well. I mostly stayed at home…taking photos, I love taking photos of my Muggle family they're so adorable. I just love 'em so much. My dad's mom, my grandma, she's a little old blonde lady, with the cutest lil wrinkles all over, and her husband, Rick, my step-grandfather, is an American, with black hair, and an ugly goatee, but he's sweet, when he's drunk anyway. My wizarding family doesn't really like to come over, they kinda stay to themselves, I go over to my grand uncle's, Alec Mortstein, once a summer, for a month or so, with all the cousins in the wizard world. I dread those months." I said disdainfully. James nodded. "I hate my uncle too." Sirius agreed. "All my wizard relatives disowned my father when," He paused looking around. "Because he married a Muggle." He said quieter.

"I understand my dad's a Muggle. But it's that not that bad…my relatives just hate me." I said patting him awkwardly. He nodded, frowning a little. Something didn't feel right, something was supposed to happen. I could feel it, I just had no idea what the particular thing was, and then all of a sudden the peace was gone. "NI'ELLEI! HOW DARE YOU GO AND MAKE FRIENDS WITH THOSE IMBICILES! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! NEXT YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME THAT YOU'RE DATING SNIVELLUS! OR DARE I SAY MALFOY!" Lily screamed from the entrance. "Whoa! What the…" I trailed off. I looked at the group of boys sitting around me, Peter on one side, and Remus on the other, Sirius sitting in front of me, and James beside him, I knew I was going to have to make a choice, but I didn't know which I would choose, would I stay, with a friend I knew I was a burden to, or the new ones that begged me, and tested me, in order for me to join them.

The answer was screaming in my face. And I knew what I needed to do. "Lily. I don't think you understand." I said, hoping that maybe this was some sort of misunderstanding. But no. "I DON'T THINK _YOU UNDERSTAND HOLMES!" _ Lily screeched. "Well, tell me what it is you think is going on here?" I said, almost tauntingly. "You are leaving me! And all the memories we have…" She started sniffling, but I knew it was fake; she's been manipulating everyone since the beginning. "Oh, like you did with Snape?" I said the sword she wielded was a double edged one. "DON'T PULL THAT ON ME! YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID WAS UNCALLED FOR!" Lily was hysterical now. "Lily, I don't think I want to be friends with you now. I don't particularly like you right now." I said, turning and chatting with Remus and Peter.

"Fine." And that was the last word Lily Evans ever said to me. I was sad, for a week or so, and I was scared to sleep in the dorm, so I would always sleep on one of the common room couches, or in one of the Marauders beds, with them sleeping on the floor, but I didn't want to be a burden on them, making them sleep on the floor…so finally, one Saturday night, late of course, I walked quietly up the stairs to the dorm I had once called home. Only to find the very person I had wanted to avoid, awake.

"Oh, got bored with sleeping with all the boys in Gryffindor?" She said snidely. I was confused, of course. "What the hell Lily! I go, after years of you telling me to make new friends, and finally do what you wish, and you flip out on me? No. I don't want to be friends with a two face…Bitch." I said, saying my first actual insulting curse word. "Oh? Well you're a slut, with no sense of style, and…a bad haircut." She said, turning her nose up. She slammed the curtains around her bed closed, and I rushed to the mirror, and I realized, once she said something, that I did have a bad haircut. So, using muggle modes, which I liked a little better than using wizard ways, and chopped the bubblegum pink strands all off. So short that I can't even knot my fingers in it, and this time with magic, as I have no muggle dye, turned the remnants of my hair, an ebony black.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while…I promise I will. Maybe not as often…but I will. Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome. Much Love


	6. Chapter 6

I woke feeling semi-refreshed, as a new haircut always seems to make me relax, especially after the fight I had the night before, I was expecting to be surrounded by snickers, and pointing fingers, but instead the walk to the Great Hall, was filled with an odd silence.

"Oh look! I heard she has a crush on Sirius, ugh how stupid everyone knows that he only goes for tens, and she's a solid five, max." I heard an anonymous disembodied voice say from the other side of the corridor, I was unnerved, but I knew what had happened. Lily was trying to hurt me, and she was using magic.

I sat down next to the Marauders, Sirius looked at me and then down at his plate of various breakfast items. Remus, who was beside me was stabbing his plate of eggs with vigor. "So…"I said uncertainly, I knew that if I tried to deny the rumors that they would only get worse. "So?" James asked from across the table, and next to Sirius. "Well…what's going on?" I asked. "Well, nothing other than the fact that you, LIKE SIRIUS!" James yelled. I blushed and looked down.

I felt my voice drop. And I whispered, "I don't like Sirius." I could almost hear my heart stop, the tension increased tenfold. I could feel Remus shaking beside me. I reached over to him and put my hand on his arm. He shook me off of him. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes.

I left the table and headed to my first class of the day, Care of Magical Creatures. I had this class with the Ravenclaws, and only a few Gryffindors. None of which are any of the Marauders. I had a lot to think about, Remus obviously heard the rumors Lily started, I wonder why he was angry about it though, he's never shown any emotion good or bad towards me.

"Hey Ni'ellei, I think you do have a chance with Sirius, if that's what you're thinking about…" Said a quiet voice, I turned around and saw a small, blonde girl, I remembered her, Hannah Rutherford, she was a year below me, but she was a Ravenclaw, so.

"Well, thanks, but between you and me, I don't actually like Sirius. I never have. That was all a rumor that Lily Evans started." I felt like crying again, Hannah nodded. "Yeah, I thought that was more of a rumor than an actual fact, I just didn't want you to think that everyone was against you." She smiled at me.

"Thank you, it helped." I smiled at her. She blushed a little, and we got into talking about her love interest, Lewis Brindley, a Gryffindor sixth year. "Honestly Hannah, and, I'm not just saying this, I do believe you have a shot with him, he's really kind, and funny of course." You see, Lewis is part of a group of really funny dudes, Simon Lane, Chris Lovasz, Ross Hornby, Chris Trott, Alex Smith, whom goes by Alsmiffy, and of course so many more.

Just then, Hannah's best friend Kim, came and joined us. She had short black hair, not as short as mine, a small nose, and big brown eyes. "Hey Kim, this is Ni'ellei, she's in the same year as Lewis." Kim nodded, and smiled at me. "That's cool, what're you guys talking about?" She asked. "Well…Lewis of course…" Hannah trailed off. She smiled a set of dimples appeared on her thin face, as she blushed. "Of course." Kim smiled back. We talked the remainder of class, Kim talked about her life outside of school, and Hannah stuck strictly to the subject of Lewis, I spoke about Remus, and the Marauders, and told some of the jokes I picked up.

Kim, Hannah, and I became great friends over the course of the rest of the week. I avoided the Marauders, but that didn't stop them from staring at me. Remus was the only one that didn't stare. He watched, the others stare, but he never joined them. I wanted to confront them, tell them I didn't have any feelings towards Sirius, but I was too shy, and awkward. Not to mention that I knew they wouldn't believe it. No one ever believes the truth when I speak, they only believe the lies…

My chance came to confront them, James and Sirius were coming back from a frosty Quidditch practice, and Remus and Peter were right there, at the enterance to the Grand Hall waiting for them, I knew I had one chance to talk to Remus alone. Peter wondered off, he always did that.

"Remus," I started, walking out of the shadows. "Ni'ellei. I don't want to talk right now, can you get me some other time?" He responded. "No. You won't talk any other time. Let's do this now." I demanded. "What is it?" He asked bluntly.

"I don't like Sirius. I never have. I…I like someone else. I promise, this was a rumor, I believe Lily started it…but, there's no way for me to stop it, she'll just keep doing this…until I give in that is." I sighed feeling the long awaited tears drip down my face.

"Why didn't you just say that the first day? We would've believed you," Remus trailed off. He looked over my shoulder, and I turned to see what he was looking at. "Oh, damn." I mumbled.

"Well look at what we have here." …soon to be continued.

A/N: Thank you to one of my very trusty readers, who gave me the idea of the rumor strife with our dear Lily Billy. Love Ashley King.


	7. Chapter 7

THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE: I'm so sorry about my lack of regularity when posting, it's because, and this is not an excuse, but just my reason. I 'm starting a youtube channel, and anyone who reads this, as soon as I get it up, will be able to watch it, well if you like gameplays anyway...


	8. Chapter 8

"Sirius, please, don't start anything. I just want to be friends, I swear on my mother and father, I don't like you, I don't like anyone!" I crossed my fingers. "Well then why did Lily say that you did? Before the rumors started, she told me! She said Ni'ellei is too scared to say anything, but she wanted me to tell you, that she likes you, actually her words were, 'Ni'ellei didn't want me to tell you this, but I think it's in your best interest, that she really, and I mean _REALLY, _likes you. Like REALLY, REALLY likes you.' That doesn't sound like a lie to me." Sirius said stubbornly. "When did she say this? Hmm?" I asked knowing his answer would be around ten, almost two weeks ago. After Lily and I got in our fight.

"About two weeks ago, like I said, before the rumors spread." See, I told you. "Yeah, Lily and I got in a fight, and usually when we do, she tries to make my life a living hell, until I make up with her, she's been doing this for years. Since we started school." I felt like I was floating after admitting this. "Oh? My LILY FLOWER WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HER FRIENDS!" James yelled. "Then I guess I'm not her friend. I probably never was. She knew that I was useful, someone to match her intellect, with a lot less of her more brash qualities. "I didn't want to go into how horrible she was to me, because James was here, and honestly, I didn't want to deal with that right now.

"Ni'ellei, I believe you. I thought Lily was telling the truth, and that the reason you decided not to sit with her, was because she told me." Sirius said, keeping eye contact. "Thank you. With you believing it, soon the whole school will believe it." I smiled thankfully at him, and I could see that Remus was a little tense; I seemed to always be able to sense that.

Later that night, I sat awake in my bed. I heard her whisper. "Ni'ellei, I'm sorry…" I turned and looked over at her; she was, of course, asleep. Lily would never apologize. Never in a million years. I rolled my eyes and lay down in my bed.

I turned away from her, and let sleep overtake me.

REMUS' POV Earlier that day

I can't believe they made me wait for them in here. So freaking boring in here, I don't even have company…well, Peter I guess, but he's not much in the way for conversation, and even if you did get him talking, he's not very good at it.

I smelt her before I saw her. She smelled today of vanilla and jasmine. "Remus," Oh no…I honestly don't want this, I don't want her to tell me the rumors were right, I don't want her to tell me to keep it a secret, that she wants everything to go back to normal…that all we'll ever be is friends.

"Ni'ellei. I don't want to talk right now; can you get me some other time?" I tried to take any tone of disappointment out of my voice. "No. You won't talk any other time. Let's do this now." Well she does have a point. I won't talk to her any other time. Not even this one really. "What is it?" I replied bluntly. "I don't like Sirius. I never have. I…I like someone else. I promise, this was a rumor, I believe Lily started it…but, there's no way for me to stop it, she'll just keep doing this…until I give in that is." She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Why didn't you just say that the first day? We would've believed you," We probably wouldn't have. I caught sight of the one thing I thought we would have time to avoid. She turned and heard her mumble "Oh damn."

"Sirius, please, don't start anything. I just want to be friends, I swear on my mother and father, I don't like you, I don't like anyone!" She looked genuinely honest, and I could feel my heart break just a bit. But I remembered that I couldn't have feelings for her anyway. I can't have feelings for anyone anymore.

"Well then why did Lily say that you did? Before the rumors started, she told me! She said Ni'ellei is too scared to say anything, but she wanted me to tell you, that she likes you, actually her words were, 'Ni'ellei didn't want me to tell you this, but I think it's in your best interest, that she really, and I mean REALLY, likes you. Like REALLY, REALLY likes you.' That doesn't sound like a lie to me." Sirius said stubbornly. "When did she say this? Hmm?" She said, sounding quite like my mother when she's trying to prove a point.

"About two weeks ago, like I said, before the rumors spread." Oh god…how could he be so naïve? I thought he was better than this…but apparently not. I pretty much tuned out about then. I didn't really want to pay attention to this in the first place. I didn't even want it in the beginning.

I really started paying attention when James started yelling his brains out. But then I stopped again. After a while we all went our different ways.

And that night, I promised myself that I would try and forget about her. And learn to accept that our relationship will only ever be platonic.

_A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating. I just can never find the time anymore...But I promise I will update when I have the time. _


End file.
